A memory system including a NAND-type flash memory drives a plurality of chips in parallel to improve a transfer performance. In Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2007-517325, a concept of a virtual block in which a plurality of physical blocks is combined is introduced and writing is performed in parallel in units of virtual blocks.